


The Wyvern and the Dog

by highladyfeyreofthenightcourt



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Abraxos is an overgrown fleetfoot, Fluff, Other, Pets, War is over, i cant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highladyfeyreofthenightcourt/pseuds/highladyfeyreofthenightcourt
Summary: My two favorite characters meet each other, be cute together, and sniff flowers! This one’s for you, Amelia.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amelia Purse](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Amelia+Purse).



“A little further,” Aelin told me as we tread through a field towards the meadow. I trotted along in between her and Rowan. The silver-haired king’s expression was relaxed and happy. They told me we were going somewhere because the Queen and King of Terrassen had business to conduct with the Queen of the Crochans, and I was tagging along. 

“Remind me again why we’re bringing Fleetfoot along again?” Rowan broke the silence.

“I take Fleetfoot everywhere I go, you should know that by now,” Aelin responded, then crouched down by me. She stroked my golden fur and I barked happily.

“But why to Manon?”

“She hinted at something about a pet of hers?”

My ears perked up. Ooh, a friend?

“Huh,” Rowan mumbled.

“They’ll mostly just stay in the meadow we’re going to right now while we conduct our official business.”

“I didn’t know the witch had a pet,” Rowan mused. “What do you think it is?”

“Don’t you remember Abraxos?” Aelin asked. “I swear, that wyvern is an oversized puppy.” They laughed and I yipped along with them. Who’s Abraxos? A wyvern?

Soon the forest trees faded away and were replaced by green grass and many vibrant, sweet smelling flowers. I buried my nose in the grass and inhaled the scent. Rowan chuckled and scratched my chin. Aelin whistled for me to come to her and I bounded towards her, yelping.

Dorian was here! I leaped on him and tackled him to the floor, covering him in sloppy kisses. The girl bristled, but Dorian laughed, assuring her that I was no threat.

“Should I be jealous?” She drawled.

“Hi, girl,” He cooed, stroking my fur as I licked his face. “Fleetfoot, Manon. Manon, Fleetfoot.”

The white haired female with golden eyes looked at me. Manon. She looked at Aelin in question.

“Just give her your hand to smell, that way she becomes familiar with you,” Aelin clarified. “Fleetfoot and Abraxos are pretty similar.”

Manon seemed to relax a little. She stuck her hand out, palm facing up. I ventured closer, and pressed my nose to her hand. Manon made a noise and I breathed in her scent. Deeming her trustworthy, I jumped up and licked her face.

“Ack!” Manon fell over. “No licking! NO LICKING!”

“Down girl!” Aelin called. I trotted over to her and sat as Manon got to her feet.

“Ok,” Manon said. “Oh, here he comes now.” A shadow swept over us and a very large winged lizard landed in the field. A wyvern- Abraxos. He made a happy noise, and started rolling in the field, eating and sniffing flowers. Manon sighed.

“Oh- uh, right. The, uh, fierce and mighty and terrifying Abraxos?” Aelin asked, stifling a surprised laugh.

Manon rubbed her forehead. “Yeah.” 

Dorian chuckled. “You’ll find that Abraxos is basically Fleetfoot in wyvern form, right, Abraxos?” He rubbed the wyvern’s snout.

“Well, shall we leave to conduct official royal business?” Dorian asked, as he shook hands with Rowan.

“Let’s go,” Rowan answered. They walked away, leaving me and Abraxos alone. 

Abraxos peered at me. I peered at him. We stared at each other for some long seconds. Then I jumped forward and licked him on the nose. He made a surprised noise and started sniffing me.

Hours passed as he and I played in the meadow. When night came, the Queen and King of Terrassen and the Queen and King of Adarlan found us sleeping peacefully next to each other, Abraxos tucking me into his side with his wing. They gently woke us up and we parted.

Until we meet again, Abraxos.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so, so, so sorry that I haven't been uploading recently! These past few weeks have been really hectic for me, and between practicing for an upcoming science presentation, creating a poster, and shopping for a professional outfit to wear, I've barely found enough time to write! I promise I'll start uploading more often - I have two one-shots in the making and one multi-chapter fic as well. Thank you for your continuous support and being patient with me! Love you all.
> 
> \- Ruchi


End file.
